epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Newton
Sir Isaac Newton battled Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson in Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. He was portrayed by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Newton has also hosted one ERB News video. Information on the Rapper Sir Isaac Newton (25 December 1642 – 20 March 1727) was an English physicist and mathematician who is widely regarded as one of the most influential scientists of all time and a key figure in the scientific revolution. His book Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica ("Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy"), first published in 1687, laid the foundations for most of classical mechanics. Newton also made seminal contributions to optics and shares credit with Gottfried Leibniz for the invention of infinitesimal calculus. He was known to have an apple fall on him from a tree, which allegedly lead to his discovery of gravity, but that was proven to be a myth. One contributing factor to his discovery of gravity, however, was by watching an apple fall from a tree. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Of all the scientific minds in history. They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? I'm a master, I discovered gravity. I drop rhymes like they're falling from an apple tree. You're no match for me, you got a bach degree. I got a unit of force named after me. You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion! When I start flowing, I stay in motion! First law! Did you catch that? Or did it go too fast to detect? Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a bleep or a bloop or another wacky sound effect! I was born on Christmas, I'm God's gift. I unlocked the stars that you're dancing with. You waste time debating creationists. While I create the science you explain to kids! 'Verse 2:' Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest. You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Except for when we both start rapping. I accelerated the minds of mankind to a higher plane of understanding. And I can calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in. And I will leave with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebut. The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is the log to base e of the square-root of three times the sixty fourth power of what?! ERB News On 24 January 2013, an ERB News video featuring Isaac Newton was released. He was voiced by Nice Peter. Newton announced the release of the following battles: *Adam vs Eve *Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. *Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong *Mozart vs Skrillex *Rasputin vs Stalin Gallery File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Isaac Newton.-2|ERB News hosted by Sir Isaac Newton Sir_Isaac_Newton_with_Background_1.png|Preview of Sir Isaac Newton shown at the end of Goku vs Superman. IMG_0001.PNG|A preview of Sir Isaac Newton shown in one of Nice Peter's Monday Shows Newton_swag.png|Newton from Weird Al's Twitter 1796837_10152394630436005_2379125905583345803_o.jpg|Newton from Weird Al's Facebook Trivia *He is the fourth person to appear in a news video and a rap battle, the first three being Hulk Hogan, Ben Franklin, and Nice Peter. **He is also the second to appear in a rap battle after hosting a news, the first being Ben Franklin. **He is the first news host to appear in a battle not in Season 1. *He is the third Season 3 character to appear at the end of another battle as a preview, after Superman and Edgar Allan Poe. **He is the only one of them to appear at the end of Goku vs Superman. **Both Superman and Edgar's locations were different in some way than the battle, Newton is the only one to have the same location as in the preview. *He is the eighth rapper whose title card reads different from the announcer announcing them (being called Sir Isaac Newton while his title card just reads Isaac Newton), the others being Easter Bunny, Napoleon Dynamite, Napoleon Bonaparte, the Mario Bros, the Wright Brothers, Martin Luther King, Jr., and Joseph Stalin. References Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Nice Peter Category:ERB News host Category:Character main pages Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Cameo Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye